


Big Talk

by anassa_anemou



Series: Mate-less and Looking [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, Community: writerverse, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally the Sheriff pins Stiles to talk about all the time Stiles hid the truth from him, things don't go as he expected. But when does anything goes as expected when Stiles is involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Talk

**Author's Note:**

> For writerverse - Weekly Quick Fic #7 - prompts: Royally Screwed Up| Coffee or Tea?   
> For Taming the Muse - prompt: Damage Assessment (prompt 391)

“Coffee or Tea?” Stiles asks his dad, pretending not to know John usually prefers coffee, even if it’s late.

“I’ll go with tea, for me and you. After all, I don’t want you to get more fidgety than you already is.” John smiles without humor and Stiles huffs, pulling the tea packets from the cupboard. 

It’s a statement of how much Stiles knows he is in trouble, that the boy doesn’t say anything; they both know this conversation won’t be easy. John knows Stiles was trying to protect him, and that both Derek and Chris scared him enough not to bring more non supernatural people into the mess. He just wishes Stiles had realized he could help too, like Melissa had. 

“Just sit, kid. I’m not going to lock you for the rest of our life, but we need to have this conversation.” John laughs at Stiles bugged eyes and how he hushes to bring the two cups of cinnamon tea to the table. “Very smart of you to choose cinnamon, don’t think I didn’t notice.”

Stiles shakes his head, but stays quiet. John thinks, maybe, just maybe, it would be good to have Stiles misbehave this much, if he gets a quiet kid for a few hours. He loves Stiles, but sometimes, when he enters a strike, it’s hard to shut him up again. While Stiles was growing up chamomile tea at night was one of his strategies to make the kid sleep faster and cinnamon was a good way to wake him up, because giving coffee to a kid already buzzing with energy wasn’t a good idea.

“I’m waiting for you to let me know why I only found out about what was happening when after all was done.” John sips his cup and crosses his arms, waiting to see for how long Stiles will squirm before he starts pouring the whole thing.

“When you have werewolves threatening to rip your throat out and hunters wanting to put a bullet in your head, I don’t think you want to say anything.” Stiles startles when John starts laughing maniacally, his fist punching the table lightly. 

“Kid, you don’t shut your mouth, ever. And from what Chris told me, you didn’t shut your with him either, so how about you tell me what were you thinking?” He pauses, but Stiles starts chewing his fingernails and that’s a dead giveaway the kid needs something to bait him to talk. “Maybe I should give you a punishment, the internet bill is high after all and I could use it only at my office. You of course could stay in school and use the slow terminal at the library.”  
Stiles bites his finger and curses loudly. He drinks the tea in a gulp, almost burning his tongue and John celebrates the fact the kid at least is tidy most of the times, since he goes to immediately wash the cup. Of course, this is also a tactic to gain time, but John doesn’t mind, he cleared his day, letting McCall have a field day at the office; he doesn’t like the situation, but he knows that if McCall thinks he is hiding something, things will be worse. 

“Scott and I thought it would difficult to explain, we didn’t even want Mrs. McCall to find out, but it sort of happened and then she helped because things just kept happening at the hospital. I was going to tell, really, but things got jumbled and I was scared.” Stiles sighs and John can see how his eyes are now teary. “I didn’t want you to get hurt, when Jennifer got Mrs. McCall, I, it was like our worst nightmare.”

“I can get that, kid, but didn’t you think that being in the police force meant I could protect myself? Or that if you told me, I could press Chris and get the info from the other side?” Stiles looks confuse and then John realizes the kid finally got the use of the first name, instead of the Argent he used to use. 

“I was right, Allison owes me. I knew you guys were all doe eyes the last time we passed them in town.” Stiles has his aha moment and John knows he is royally screwed, because Stiles, when he thinks he has the upper hand is an insufferable little shit. “Are you guys dating? Because I think you are, all the signs are there, specially the fact you are taking him to the pub.”

He puts his hands in front of his eyes and presses, Stiles continues to mumble, trying to pull information and he wonders why the conversation switched from Stiles to him so fast. Chris didn’t want Allison to know they talked, at first he thought it was because the man was interested in him, but late he understood it was because Allison would have known it was for information and Stiles would come to tell him. Not that he think he would have believed, he knows part of why Stiles kept shut was because he wasn’t open to anything not completely standard. 

Chris and him still aren’t as comfortable with each other, there is a tension that didn’t existed before; in part he thinks is his own stupid affection, the other is still the hurt he felt as he discovered no one was telling him the truth. There isn’t anything between him and Chris, so he doesn’t need to lie to Stiles, but he knows the kid will be suspicious if he doesn’t give him something.

“We drank beer together Stiles, I don’t have many friends outside the force, you know that and he isn’t from here, so he wouldn’t talk about your mother.” Stiles raises his eyebrows and John cuts the stream that is bound to roll from his son mouth. “Now that I know about things, he is helping with the reports, I still need to make McCall go away.” 

“Ok, ok. I still think there is more to it, but I’ll shut my mouth if you don’t ask more questions?” His voice is so hopeful that John almost feels bad about the snort that escapes his nose. 

“Almost got me, kid.” John scratches his head and smiles wickedly. “I want to know what is the current situation. What happened to Derek and his pack, why is Isaac living with Melissa and what is this story I heard from her about Peter?” Stiles swallows hard and John smile grows wider, he does like that he can torture the kid a bit.

“Full damage report?” After John nods, Stiles continues. “Derek and his sister moved out of town, we don’t know where and Peter is AWOL. Derek, well, he was a shitty alpha and one night he sent Isaac away, I think he didn’t want Isaac to get hurt, because then we thought Deucalion wanted him in his pack, not Scott, so Derek probably figure that Isaac would be safer in another pack. Isaac appeared all wet puppy one night and you know how Scott is with mutts.” Stiles blurts it and then looks away and John knows he has a problem with Isaac being so close to Scott, Melissa gave him a full report on their bickering. 

“You still didn’t say anything about Peter. Melissa was very clear about him being a murderous creep that bit Scott and offered you the bite.”

“Mrs. McCall told you about that, huh?” Stiles scratches his head and leans against the sink, John would prefer if he sat again, but he knows Stiles prefers to have an advantageous place to look elsewhere, instead of his eyes. Sometimes he thinks the kid is almost ready to be a criminal, wasn’t for his clumsiness. 

“Melissa and I had many talks in the two weeks you hid from me and she told me everything Scott shared with her. She also talked with Argent and he was good and telling us other things we didn’t know while we were all bound at that awful place. So spill, kid. Is this guy a threat?” 

Stiles stares off, not meeting his eyes or saying anything. The kid is different and John knows things changed after the whole Nemeton and dying part. He had hoped Stiles would share more than telling he was okay, besides the occasional nightmares. Melissa told him about Peter’s rampant killings and Jackson’s too, she didn’t have all details, but Chris filled all of the gruesome ones and he understands why Scott didn’t share absolutely everything. He worries about Gerard, but specially about Peter, since the crazy bastard is fine and has werewolf strength to help him.

“I almost never see Peter and and I saw him, Derek or Cora was there, it was only when he was the declared bad guy, before Derek killed him, that he tried to give me the bite. He asked at least, Scott he just bit. In the last months he was around when Derek was around, maybe now that Derek isn’t in town he will stay away. ”

John nods and takes pity, telling Stiles they will talk more later, he needs to go meet Chris anyway to finish the second report McCall asked, about all unclosed cases they had so far. He wishes he could send the fucker away, maybe if he and Chris work together he can narrow the cases and find some of them that he can resolve. If McCall threats come true, he may have to start looking for another job, because he doubts he will be able to continue on the force after so many years as Sheriff.

Somehow, moving to another city, doesn’t even cross his mind.


End file.
